Letters With a Frame
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Law's boredom made him had a new discovery - the mysterious black box with letters and an unknown Kid's personality. Prompt Challenge: Day 28. AU Kid x Law.
1. Letters With a Frame

Author's Note: Once again, I apologize if I'm later in posting this up. I was out again and just reached home probably an hour or two earlier. This prompt was found by me and requested by myself HAHAHA Okay, ignore my stupidity XD Have fun and enjoy? :D

Prompt: **Love Letters**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law or One Piece.

* * *

Boredom and laziness always came as a pair when they decided to attack Law. Kid wasn't around for Law to annoy and the work that was scattered on the desk were being procrastinated away. He felt bored and lazy. He didn't have anything to do except his work, and he was too lazy to finish them. Rolling around on the bed wasn't exactly an entertaining thing to do either. Lying on his stomach, Law looked around the boring room in search of something to do. His eyes scanned every corner of the room, looking for something that could defeat the soldiers of boredom.

Finally, his eyes landed on the cabinet on top of their wardrobe. If Law didn't guessed and remembered wrongly, there are many things kept up there. Law scooted of the bed and head towards the wardrobe. Easily, his hands reached the knob of the cabinet and with a strong pull, the stubborn door came swinging open. Dust rained down on Law's head as Law waved his arms around. Maybe it he should clean up the house sometimes.

Holding his breath, Law felt about the space in the cabinet. It didn't exactly gross him out, but the feeling of getting dusts and unknown things around his hands wasn't exactly pleasant either. Law took a step back from the wardrobe. Maybe he should just look at what was inside and take it out instead of making his hands feel so dirty.

When Law caught sight of a black cardboard box in a far corner of the cabinet, he raised his brow. He did not recognize the box. Perhaps it was because he hadn't look up in there for a long time, but he truly felt that the box was never in his memory before. Shrugging away the thoughts, Law once again stuck his hands into the dusty cabinet to take out the mysterious and strange container.

As Law was busying himself with his new discovery, Kid unlocked the front door, looking exhausted and pissed. He kicked off his shoes and went to the kitchen to pour a cup of cold water. It was a weekend and he suddenly got called back to work due to certain issues. Kid's frowned deepened at his unlucky situation.

After downing all the water, Kid head up the stairs to his room. Maybe he should just take a bath and have a nap. At the thought of the nap that awaited him, Kid felt his mood lightened up. He smiled a little when he thought about the possibility of Law joining him in the nap. When he entered his room, instead of seeing Law doing his work, reading a book or just doing nothing at all; he found Law on the floor while eyeing a lazily cleaned and dusted box.

At that very instance, Kid felt a weight on his heart. _Not that box. _Kid hadn't expect Law to be bored enough to open up that rarely noticed cabinet.

"Oh Eustass-ya, welcome home. Do you know what is in this box? I don't recognize it as mine."

Even though Kid wanted Law away from that box, he knew that if he just snatched it from Law, the situation would likely to turn against him. Thus, he decided to feign innocence on this one and let Law give him the box back willingly.

"Nope. Never seen it before."

That was all Kid could say. Nothing else came into his mind despite his plan to keep Law away from the container. What else could he had said, he just sucked at coming up with lies. He always preferred to prevent such things with actions instead of words.

Law continued staring at the box after hearing Kid's reply. Maybe it was too long ago that they both had forgotten about it. With that in his mind, Law went to open the lid of it. Words flew out of Kid's mouth before he could even think thoroughly about it.

"Ah! Trafalgar, take a shower with me?"

Kid felt like stapling his mouth shut. What kind of way is that to make Law go away from the box? Maybe it would work. However, Kid's small hope was instantly crushed when Law plainly rejected that offer. The box seemed to have caught Law's full attention. Letting out a sigh, Kid sat down on the floor too, maybe he should sit through this and things might turn out to be different than that he thought.

When Law removed the lid, all that was in the box was high school stuffs; yearbook, class photos and some other 'memorable' things. At first glance, Law knew that this wasn't his. Law had made sure to keep his high school stuffs somewhere else. Also, he was sure that he did not have this much of crumpled notes in his box that was labeled 'high school'. _So it was Kid's._

Law sneaked a glance at Kid, and the face on him was more than enough to confirm his assumption. Kid looked annoyed and maybe just a tad bit embarrassed. Law resisted the urge to laugh at Kid's reaction. Turning his attention back to the crumpled notes, he took one out and looked at it up close. Since Kid didn't stop him, he might as well take a look.

Unfolding the piece of paper, Law saw lines after lines of neat handwriting. By only reading the first sentence or so, Law had figured out what the notes and letters are. _Love letters from both genders, directed to Kid. _

When Law looked up to watch Kid's reaction, Kid groaned and leant his back against the bed. _Was it Law's imagination or what Kid's cheek slightly pink?_ Noticing such a fun and interesting reaction from Kid, Law folded the letters and placed it back before walking towards Kid. Kid had obviously sensed Law's presence near him but he didn't bother to look at Law since he didn't want to look at Law's smirking face.

Law stood in front of Kid, yes he was smirking but he didn't do what he thought Kid was expecting. Without warning, Law plopped onto Kid lap, not exactly straddling but not exactly in an innocent way either.

"Wow, Eustass-ya, I didn't know you'd keep letters from so long ago, especially _love letters._"

Kid groaned again but kept his arms draped over his eyes. A soft laugh escaped from Law when he heard the annoyed groan from Kid.

"Eustass-ya, how about I write love letters for you too? Would you frame it up?"

When Law earned another groan from Kid, another laugh left. This was fun, seeing Kid reacting this way was really… cute. Kid removed his arm and looked at Law. He was still frowning, still annoyed and still somewhat embarrassed. He only kept it because when he cleared his locker in high school, he just threw everything into this box, and it had it turn out like this.

Maybe Law was getting overly excited with the new founding of such an adorable side of Kid, Law gave Kid a soft peck on the lips and jumped away.

"Eustass-ya, I thought we were going to bathe?"

* * *

Author's Note: Wahahah, I had _a lot and a lot _of fun writing this. I really hope that Kid wasn't too out of character, it is really difficult to make him deadly and murderous in this prompt XD Thank you for giving my story a chance! Thank you so much! :D Have a nice day ~~!

**To Auntie. Rune26 - **Wow, I'm glad that you liked my stories! All your favorites didn't go unnoticed! I was really happy when I saw your review! I'm glad I didn't make Law too ooc. It's okay, I am happy enough that you've read my fics before! Have a nice day!

**To StatistNr27 - **Hehs, I'm glad that you liked it! I had a nice time writing it. Hopefully it isn't too vague for ya ~ Maybe after this 30 days challenge, I might post up a second chapter to some of the oneshots? Maybe just maybe ~ I'm really, really very happy that you liked it this much! Have a nice day and thank you!


	2. Seven days of Love

Author's Note: This chapter had a prompt from a lovely user who requested it. I think I had procrastinated enough I finally forced myself to write it out. But it was really fun writing this. Please note, the letters were meant to be written that way by Law, it wasn't misinterpretation of Law's character. I have no idea how to explain it but nevermind, I hope you enjoy!

Prompt was given by user, The Red Harlequin On The Luna : I**f Law DID start writing little love notes for Kid. Kid thought he was joking but Law started leaving him notes to embarrass him and/or to 'tease' Kid, but on post-its and leaving them in all sorts of places.**

**In a coat pocket, wrapped around Kid's tube of lipstick, on his keychain, at work, on his phone, under a pillow. But during this Law's had a busy schedule for the week he's been doing it, so he hasn't been able to stick around for Kid's reactions but just long enough to write something and place it somewhere while he's there. If he leaves it at Kid's work he'd have just stopped to bring Kid something quickly that he forgot but while Kid was busy he left what he brought and the note in his office.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law or One Piece.

* * *

**Day 1**

The sun had just risen and Law was at the desk, scribbling onto a small piece of paper. He put the pen back into the pen holder and folded the paper twice. Grabbing his own stuffs, he headed out the door of their room after slipping the note deep into the pocket of Kid's coat. On Law's face was a small grin. _What a perfect way to start his morning. _

Kid stuffed his wallet into his pocket and head towards the garage. He figured that he should visit Law since he didn't have work today. Upon reaching the hospital, they sat at the cafeteria having a small tea break, or rather, a coffee break. Their break had only just begun for ten minutes, neither of them had enough time with each other yet, but the arrival of Law's colleague made Law rushed back to work. Moments after Law's departure, Kid too, paid for the coffees and left.

Behind him, a girl called out to Kid. He turned back to see a girl with a serious blush. Shoving a piece of paper to him, the girl ran off saying that he had dropped it. Kid unfolded the paper and the fact that he managed to stop the blush was a miracle.

_"Eustass-ya, your sleeping face this morning was the most perfect I've ever seen, I hope that upon reading this your smile will dazzle the world and make everyone stop and stare. Even then, you're still __**my Eustass-ya**__. – Your sexy surgeon."_

* * *

**Day 2**

Law tore out a part of a tape and taped a piece of paper around Kid's lipstick. A satisfied grin broke out across his face at his marvelous idea. The sun still wasn't fully up yet but he had to go. The hospital had projects going on and he was part of it. He put the tube of lipstick back onto the bathroom counter and went out to work.

Kid woke up and rubbed his eyes groggily. His neck was stiff; perhaps he didn't have a proper sleeping posture during the night. Cracking the stiff joints, Kid felt _it _in his pants. Recalling back to his sleep, he didn't remember dreaming at night and thus, sigh at the random erection in his pants and walked to the bathroom and wash up and settle _some _things.

After he brushed his teeth and washed up, he caught sight of the white paper around his lipstick. Turning the lipstick round and round, Kid scanned the words written on the piece of paper. The erection was straining even further against his pants.

_"Eustass-ya, cuddling up against you all night was probably the best thing I could ask for. The feeling of your irresistible warmth and with my mind wondering about what we could be doing __**instead of sleeping**__ made it even better. – Your lover waiting for you in bed."_

* * *

**Day 3**

Law took the written piece of paper and wrapped it around the key to Kid's office. After making sure it wouldn't fall off even if it was vigorously shaken, Law placed the keys back to where it originally was. Smirking, he went out the house like the previous two days.

Swiping the keys off the tables, Kid unlocked that door and went to his cars. He hadn't noticed what had been wrapped around his keys, all he knew what he needs to get to his job soon before being counted as late. Thankfully, without any distractions, he reached there just on time.

After walking half of the long journey in his big workplace, Kid then remembered the files he left in his office. He was too lazy to go back. Kid spotted a colleague of his walking the opposite direction – to the office block. Quickly, Kid jogged towards him and asked for the favor. Right before Kid walked away, the man called for Kid's attention, his finger pointing towards the wrapped keys. Taking hold of the keys, Kid unwrap the paper and he was glad that his hair was long enough to cover his face.

_"Eustass-ya, with every moment passing by with us being separated I could feel myself wanting you here. I'm sure that your heart yearns for my presence, your body aches for my touches and __**you desiring my love**__. – The man you craves for."_

* * *

**Day 4**

After three long tiring days, Law finally had a day of work which doesn't require him to be up at the break of dawn. However, Kid was the one who had to. Stretching out on his bed, he found out that he was earlier than his alarm. The call from Kid had started his day.

Law took the files from the desk and put it into his briefcase while he head out to find Kid. Kid had forgotten to take something to work and thankfully Law was there to save him the trouble of coming back home. Once Law reached, he was directed to Kid's office to hand the files.

Law knocked on the door but there were no replies, thus Law let himself into Kid's office. As expected of Kid, the meaning of the word tidy was nowhere to be found in this room. Law noticed that Kid wasn't in the office and figured that he shall do his usual. When Kid got back from the washroom, Law was long gone. All that was left was a note that left Kid groaning in frustration, embarrassment and desire. _He shouldn't have let Law get those letters from before._

_"Eustass-ya, waking up alone in the bed wasn't much of a nice feeling. You have my sincere apologies here for making you wake up alone so frequently, but I'm sure that you'd prefer me making it up with actions rather than words, right? – The one wishing for your forgiveness."_

* * *

**Day 5**

Law saw Kid dozing off on the couch when he got home. The sight was rather sweet since he had been home late this few days and they had really less time together. Law walked towards Kid and he saw the phone that was on the table, smirking with the ingenious idea in his mind. After coming out of the bathroom with Kid's phone, Law put it back in place and woke Kid up to go to bed.

Kid jolted out of bed and rushed to get his things done. Somehow he had slept through the alarm and he was late for work. He made sure to have brought all his things and went out of the house. Maybe he should hurry up if he didn't want to be late for the meeting starting in probably twenty minutes.

Kid took his phone out from his pockets, wanting to give his workplace a call about his late arrival. Once he stopped at the traffic lights, he unlocked his phone to find his wallpaper becoming a collage of Law's retarded faces and a caption asking him to listen to a voice recording. Maybe the embarrassment, slight happiness and chain of curses made him drove faster because he had reached the office earlier than he thought.

_"Eustass-ya, you were up yesterday night waiting for me, how sweet ~ Even though you fell asleep, but it's okay, I will be a generous person and forgive you. Maybe next time I shall be the one waiting for you with __**something special? **__Have a nice day ~ From the one you waited for."_

* * *

**Day 6**

Before Law had gone to bed with Kid, he had made sure to slip a letter underneath their pillow. Tomorrow they would be waking up at the same time, maybe Law would finally be able to see the reaction he had caused with those letters he wrote specially for Kid.

When the alarm rang, both Law and Kid got up to do their daily morning routines. The memory of what he done last night occurred in Law's mind as he silently hoped for Kid to find the note. However, much to his dismay, Kid had not once checked under the pillows to realise the existence of the note. Law left the house unsatisfied but still with a grin, Kid should be able to find it somehow.

Kid flipped over the blanket as he tried to figure out where the hell his phone had gone. He should be heading out the door and on his way to work if not for his phone playing hide-and-seek with him. When he flipped over the pillows, he saw the familiar piece of paper that Law had been using for his letters. Even though Kid had braced himself for the embarrassment upon reading it, he could not contain the curses that flew out of his mouth.

_"Eustass-ya, you should probably be used to getting these letters already right? I wonder if they gave you an erection or a blush. I'm sure you would look __**cute**__ when you blush? Did you wish for me to speak them out instead of leaving them on note? – Author of your love letters."_

* * *

**Day 7**

Today, Law was posted to a nearby clinic due to several issues. Thankfully and luckily, the clinic was within walking range to Kid's workplace. Law had decided long ago to visit Kid during his break. After constant staring contest with the clock, Law finally had the break he wanted. Taking his belongings, he head out the clinic and went to find Kid.

When he went through the entrance, Law was greeted by several familiar faces. Law's break was short and he wanted to make the most out of it. Out from Kid's view, Law saw Kid working with the metal things he had absolutely no interest in. The table a few feet away from Kid had something that caught Law's attention. Sneakily, Law scribbled on a piece of paper and place it under the lubricant he saw. Before he could even hide and wait for Kid to see the note, his phone vibrated, a call signalling him to go back to the clinic due to emergencies. Sighing, he left the scene without catching the expression on Kid's face.

While Kid was still working on his project, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Snapping his head around, he frowned at the interruption. Behind him was a colleague that obviously looked like he was controlling his laughter while holding onto something. Kid took the things and he felt like jumping off a building. _How could he not notice Law's arrival. _

_"Eustass-ya, you were working so hard on that thing, should I feel heartbroken for you being so tired? Or perhaps you were too deep in thoughts about the types of lubricants there are for __**certain **__purposes? – Trafalgar Law, your sexy, irresistible and undeniable boyfriend."_

* * *

**When Kid came home to find his sexy, irresistible and undeniable boyfriend sitting the couch.**

"Trafalgar…"

Kid growled the moment he stepped through the door. This week was absolutely unforgettable, all because of this amazing boyfriend he had. Law turned around to face kid, a smirk was tugging on his lips when he saw the annoyance that radiated off Kid.

"Yes, Eustass-ya?"

"You're gonna have a fucking nice time tonight atoning for what you did."

"Is that a threaten?"

"Oh, Trafalgar, it is a promise."

* * *

Author's Note: Hihi, I hope you have a nice time reading this. It was absolutely fun writing this prompt! Uhm to, The Red Harlequin On The Luna, I hope you liked it and hopefully it met your standard? Thank you all and have a nice day! :D


End file.
